Blossom
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: Cherry blossoms had been littering the ground when they first met — a series of one-shots, ByakuyaXHisana
1. Chapter 1

First one-shot ever, please be gentle. And _yes_, I am a closet ByakuXHisa-fan!

* * *

_**Blossom**_

Cherry blossoms had been littering the ground when they first met.

Frail and careless—so much like Hisana—they had flown through the Spring breeze, enchanting everyone with their fragile scent, just as they did now.

Byakuya breathed in deeply, capturing the scent of the fragile flowers deep in his nostrils, and the smallest of smiles appeared on his lips—a smile only Hisana had ever seen adorn his stoic face.

He looked down at the cup of herbal tea sitting beside him on an ornate tray.

"Hisana," he muttered, lighting a candle before the memorial in the Kuchiki Manor, "I kept my promise, I found Rukia."

The gentle face of Hisana looked back at him with that sweet and somber smile of hers, feeding the fire that raged and ached deeply inside his heart, trapped forever in time, almost as if she said, _"Well then? What now, Byakuya-sama?"_

She'd always smile like that if he had done something she had found amusing.

This place was his haven—his _sanctuary_—and not even Rukia had been allowed further in than the doorway. Always, _always_, Byakuya had been sitting in front of the picture, avoiding an unnecessary confrontation with his younger, adoptive sister.

"_Byakuya-sama… promise me," _she had whispered the day where the very first plum blossom had bloomed,_ "Promise me that you will continue searching."_

And he had promised just that as the plum tree continued steadily blooming, almost as if it had been stealing Hisana's life-force to fuel its own life.

From that day, Byakuya had hated, _despised_, plum trees.

All as one they had been removed from the compound, all as one they had been replaced by cherry trees.

The very same flower blossoms that had floated through the air the very day they had met.

Her tender smile had warmed his stoic heart, her heart had shown him kindness and love, her love had shown his warmth.

Byakuya breathed in the gentle scent of cherry blossoms, the same little smile twitching on his lips as he lifted the cup of tea to them.

"Thank you… Hisana."

And the blossoms continued to fall, never stopping their graceful dance through the air.


	2. Chapter 2

None of these one-shots are going to be chronological, just sayin'!

* * *

**_Blossom_**

A smile adorned her pink lips as she looked adoringly at her husband, her Byakuya-sama.

As he stood there, practicing _kendo_, in the light of the unforgiving Sun she felt a swell of pride in her chest.

_Mine_

He belonged to her and her to him.

_My Byakuya-sama_

No one, not even reincarnation, could take him from her. She would not allow it.

Hisana looked up at the blue sky, shielding her tired eyes with a pale hand when the sunlight hit her violet orbs, and yet another smile appeared on her lips.

"Hisana."

She looked to the side, meeting the concerned gray eyes of her darling husband.

"Byakuya-sama, is something the matter?"

His eyes narrowed slightly at her teasing tone, a smirk peeking out in the corners of his mouth.

"I was merely concerned if the heat was too much for you. Would you indulge me for a moment and enjoy a cup of iced tea with me?"

Hisana looked up at him, the secret smile only _he_ was ever allowed to see on her lips, and nodded, "Yes, please, Byakuya-sama."

Reaching out and wrapping her delicate hand in his own much larger one, Byakuya lead his wife indoors, mentally sighing in relief when the cooler air brushed against his heated body.

"Wait here, Hisana, I will be right back."

"Of course, Byakuya-sama."

He disappeared behind a Shogi-screen, leaving Hisana behind to her own thoughts and finally Hisana let the smile fall from her lips. Her breathing turned harsher than before, a rough coughing-fit finding its way past her lips.

Dark spots dotted her vision, creeping up around the corners of her eyes, and Hisana felt her lungs constrict in her chest.

_Forgive me… Byakuya-sama…_

"_HISANA_!"

* * *

Slightly darker than the first one but… yeah, I am a sucker for drama and/or angst at times! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Aaaa~and we go back to cute and fluffy!

* * *

_**Blossom**_

The first time they kissed it had been totally unexpected, the extremely random and most certainly inappropriate circumstances.

And the two of them had _loved it_.

"Hisana, another one please?"

"Byakuya-sama, might I kindly ask for another?"

Love really was one Hell of a drug, Byakuya had thought the first time he had gotten a taste of the young soul's lips upon his own—damn it all, his father had been right after all.

It had been a rush beyond compare, a rush that only intensified every time they tried it again.

Again and again and again and again and again...

He had it _bad_.

She had it _bad_.

The two of them had it _oh so bad_.

And they absolutely _loved _every single second of it.

The thrill of looking into each other's eyes, lips meeting in secret—Hisana always giggled afterwards like a little child, a trait that Byakuya felt oh so endearing.

Yeah, they really had it bad.

* * *

I needed to write something cute and fluffy since I just updated another story of mine (Heart of Stone, it wouldn't mind you guys visiting or anythin', just saying...) with a really, fucking depressing chapter... please review, y'know you want to!


	4. Chapter 4

I am a horrible person for posting such a depressingly sad chapter. Bya-angst ahead, m'maties!

* * *

**_Blossom_**

When Byakuya had tasted love—_real_, _actual_ love—he had been ecstatic.

His stomach had made the strangest of small flip-flops, it caused him to smile secretly at practically all times, it caused one of the Seated Officers to drop the tray of tea he had asked for. It only got even more confusing for the poor woman when he didn't even reprimand her but rather asked her to make a new one while Renji would clean it up.

All of that came to a halt when Hisana died.

He remembered the casket they buried her in, he remembered the beautiful decorations that practically drowned the room where the ceremony were taking place, he remembered _everything_.

He even remembered the fake expressions of sadness and grief that the Elders dared to show up with.

"_Byakuya-sama, we are all terribly sorry for your loss._"

_No, you're not_

"_She died too young, Byakuya-sama. I feel horrible for never learning more about Hisana-sama._"

_No you don't, you were one of those opposing her marrying me_

"_Hisana-sama were the flower of the Kuchiki Clan, Byakuya-sama, her death is a hit to all of us._"

_You're lying. Hisana never meant anything to you; she was disposable as soon as the Clan found out that she was unable to carry a child_

He had tasted love once, fleetingly as if it was a sparrow feeding from the seeds that servants lay out on the board in his private garden, it had escaped him almost just as soon as he had found it.

No longer did he feel his stomach do small flip-flops every now and then, no longer did he find reason to smile except on the anniversary of their wedding day, no longer did he unconsciously touch his lips as if trying to remember the feeling of Hisana's lips on his own.

His heart was like stone now, not a single beam of light would ever be able to warm up the cold place where his heart now resided.

* * *

Review for Byakuya-bo's sake. He needs to lovin'!


	5. Chapter 5

Mentions of IchiRuki in this chapter. If you don't like that it's too bad for you, for the rest of you guys, enjoy!

* * *

**_Blossom_**

Every time he watched the two of them sitting together it made his heart hurt.

He pretended not to notice them, of course, but how was it possible when the sound of feminine giggles and masculine chuckles was a nearly constant companion where ever he went, and the couple never had eyes for anyone other than themselves.

He saw himself and Hisana in the two of them.

He saw his wife stand in front of him instead of his sister, he saw himself stand in front of him instead of the orange-haired brat who somehow had managed to snatch away Rukia's heart.

He'd snatched away her heart just like Byakuya had done with Hisana.

Byakuya looked down at the scroll lying on his desk, eyes momentarily shooting to the left just in time to see his sister _attack_ the Shinigami Daiko below the cherry tree and he sighed softly as he returned his attention to the scroll.

Yes, they were so much like Hisana and himself that it almost hurt.

...

Kurosaki had better make her happy.

* * *

Review, my darling readers! Review, review, review!


End file.
